Lovers
by Heavenly Peace
Summary: Tumblr fiction prompt challenge! "write a story where angemon confesses his love to one of his fangirls." - anon A very short fic about the love an angel have for a simple human girl that has filled him with so much light and happiness. OC


**Lovers**

A/N: Not long ago, I posted a request for fiction prompts on Tumblr. A kind anon sent the following message to me: write a story where angemon confesses his love to one of his fangirls.

When I first saw the message, I couldn't help but laugh. I knew the story would probably have to be a funny one but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't imagine stoic Angemon confessing his love in a comical fashion. I think a being that is as profound and righteous as Angemon would do everything the "right" way so I decided to spin the tale into the short ficlet you will read below. I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Angemon smiled lazily as he watched Lucie balanced herself clumsily on the wooden seats of the park's gazebo. The high arch of the cozy structure shielded them both on this lazy summer afternoon as sounds of children playing echoed in the distance. However, time was quickly drawing the day to a close as the light of the setting sun casted a wondrous glow on everything it settled upon: the nearby trees seemed aglow with the blessing the twilight goddess had bestowed upon it while its leaves caught the golden shower of sunlight as it filtered through haphazardly. On Lucie, it softened her features and added a timeless element to the way she twirled her body. To Angemon, she was the image of perfection. At this moment, he could not image a more beautiful figure before himself. As he watched the sunlight danced across her hair, he felt his normally calm heartbeat accelerated and the invisible butterflies that nestled deep within his soul fluttered wildly.

"You're staring at me weirdly again," Lucie spoke suddenly, "What's up?"

Angemon's cheeks glowed for a brief moment from embarrassment. He quickly relocated his gaze to the playscape nearby, where two young children continued to play despite the lateness of the hours while their parents watched over them dutifully.

Lucie skipped to Angemon and seated herself against the male angel, leaning her body close to his and resting her head on his arm, "Were you thinking about how we met?"

Angemon allowed a bemused smile to linger on his lips as he answered, "Maybe"

Lucie raised a hand and flicked her fingers playfully on his nose, "You're just teasing me now. That's not nice"

Angemon chuckled. He drew the girl into a playful hug, "And you're certainly one to always be nice"

"I'm always nice!"

"Except towards Mimato at the beginning of our relationship"

Lucie shrugged, "That's because she kept calling me your fan girl. It made me sound like one of Justin Bieber's twitter follower"

Angemon released Lucie from the hug and stared confusedly at her, "Who is Justin Bieber and where is Twitter?"

Lucie giggled, "Never mind. I forgot you don't do pop culture. What were you thinking about then?"

Angemon gazed at her intently, debating whether he should reveal the real reason why he was so absorbed in his thoughts earlier. His mind blazed with unfinished thoughts and unanswered questions about their relationship currently: What did their future look like? Could she really return the same love to him? Could he give all the love she deserved? Could he, a Digimon belonging to a different planet, satisfy this amazing young woman before him and give her a fulfilling life?

He had to admit, he never thought he would fall in love with a human. However, he knew from the first moment he met Lucie that she was very different. Although she exhibited certain eccentric behaviour when he first knew her, the trait that shone through and left a lasting impression on him was her airy spirit. She was the bright spark that ignited his soul and he knew, without a doubt, that her light will never fade.

"Hello there?"

Angemon started. He had been so deep in his thought that he lost track of what was going on around him. He smiled down at Lucie, "You gave me a reason to smile every day," he began, "You mean more to me than anything I've ever known. But...are you sure I am the right man for you?"

Lucie nodded, "Of course"

"Even though we are as different as two people can be?"

Lucie reached up and rested her hands against Angemon's heart. It beat wildly against her soft touch, "We are alike in the only place that counts," she whispered

Angemon took a deep breath. "I love you, Lucie"

Lucie's smile widened. She brought her face close to his and breath in his sweet breath for a moment before closing the small gap with a deep kiss. The contact was electric. It sent shockwaves through their body and connected them in inexplicable ways.

"I love you, too" Lucie whispered in his ears, "As long as my heart keeps beating, that's all that will ever matter"

-Fin (?)-


End file.
